Suspensions often include materials of interests that are difficult to detect, extract and isolate for analysis. For instance, whole blood is a suspension of materials in a fluid. The materials include billions of red and white blood cells and platelets in a proteinaceous fluid called plasma. Whole blood is routinely examined for the presence of abnormal organisms or cells, such as ova, fetal cells, endothelial cells, parasites, bacteria, and inflammatory cells, and viruses, including HIV, cytomegalovirus, hepatitis C virus, and Epstein-Barr virus. Currently, practitioners, researchers, and those working with blood samples try to separate, isolate, and extract certain components of a peripheral blood sample for examination. Typical techniques used to analyze a blood sample include the steps of smearing a film of blood on a slide and staining the film in a way that enables certain components to be examined by bright field microscopy.
On the other hand, materials of interest that occur in a suspension with very low concentrations are especially difficult if not impossible to detect and analyze using many existing techniques. Consider, for instance, circulating tumor cells (“CTCs”), which are cancer cells that have detached from a tumor, circulate in the bloodstream, and may be regarded as seeds for subsequent growth of additional tumors (i.e., metastasis) in different tissues. The ability to accurately detect and analyze CTCs is of particular interest to oncologists and cancer researchers. However, CTCs occur in very low numbers in peripheral whole blood samples. For instance, a 7.5 ml sample of peripheral whole blood sample that contains as few as 5 CTCs is considered clinically relevant for the diagnosis and treatment of a cancer patient. In other words, detecting 5 CTCs in a 7.5 ml blood sample is equivalent to detecting 1 CTC in a background of about 40-60 billion red and white blood cells, which is extremely time consuming, costly and difficult to accomplish using blood film analysis.
As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those working with suspensions continue to seek systems and methods for accurate analysis of suspensions for the presence or absence rare materials of interest.